


A story about a boy

by Skylarixxie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun-centric, Depression, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poetry, Suicide, is this even considered poetry, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylarixxie/pseuds/Skylarixxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of a boy named Byun Baekhyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A story about a boy

**Author's Note:**

> Dont worry I'm really ok now, damn.

There is a boy named Byun Baekhyun.  
He is happy.

His eyes always filled with light, spreading joy to those who he comes across.

 

There’s frequently a boy named Byun Baekhyun.  
Who’s laughter rings out loud in the summer air. 

Causing townsfolk to smile, and kids to gather. In a frenzy of giggles, and delight.

 

There's occasionally a boy named Byun Baekhyun.  
Who’s eyes that were once filled with light shining brighter than the sun, seem to be a bit dim. His laughter is quieter, but still prominent, and his smile not as wide.

Yet children still gather, though less giddy, as they cuddle and sit on his lap.   
They play with his hair, and ask to play games on his phone. They sense he is down.

The townsfolk wonder.

 

There’s rarely a boy named Byun Baekhyun.  
His smile is sad, along with his eyes.   
He doesn't laugh much, but kids still gather. He tells them he loves them and plays with them anyways.

The townsfolk worry.

 

There was a boy named Byun Baekhyun.  
He once was happy, but grew very sad. 

His eyes filled with light.  
His laughter loud in the summer air  
Is now silent, sad, and dead.

The kids no longer gather.

The townsfolk cry.

As the boy with the bright smile.

Has committed suicide.

**Author's Note:**

> May 7th 2015 ~ 9:18am - 9:48am - probably in math class - i regret writing this - this was written through word vomit.


End file.
